Ser olvidadizo tiene sus ventajas
by AquaTenea
Summary: Neville ha olvidado algo muy importante, no sabe donde se encuentra. Por suerte Luna, que siempre tiene grandes ideas, sabe donde está. One-shoot.


El profesor Longbottom se encontraba en su casa completamente solo. Le encantaba disfrutar de la soledad cuando tenía la ocasión. Siempre leía algún libro, echaba un ojo a sus plantas en el invernadero o escuchaba algo de música. Sin embargo algo perturbaba su calma aquella tarde de otoño. Con su recordadora en mano, y mostrándole claramente el color rojo, seguía preguntándose que era lo que se le olvidaba. Miró por toda la sala, en busca de alguna evidencia que le ayudara a saber que era lo que le faltaba. Se levantó y paseó en busca de algo, aunque no sabía el que exactamente. Cuando pasó por el calendario, raído y algo roto, observó una marca roja rodeando aquel día. 23 de Noviembre. Entonces comenzó a ponerse pálido y sudoroso. Por fin había recordado lo que había olvidado. Y no cabía duda de que era importante. Comenzó a respirar muy fuerte intentando pensar con calma. '' A ver, Neville ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? ¿Dónde estaba?

Se marchó corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Miró bajó la cama de matrimonio, donde claramente no encontró nada mas que polvo. Sus ojos giraron hacia la mesilla de noche, y comenzó a abrir y cerrar cajones en busca de aquella caja tan importante. Miró la hora en el reloj mágico. Luna aún seguía trabajando, pero no durante mucho tiempo. Comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación, revolviendo las cosas. Los armarios lleno de ropa, comenzaron a vaciarse, mientras esta pasaba a formar parte del suelo. El baño también sufrió la búsqueda intensiva del profesor Longbotton mientras maldecía su mala memoria ''¿Dónde lo habré puesto?'' se preguntaba una y otra vez. Pasó también por la reluciente cocina, que tras la inspección de Neville comenzó a parecer una pocilga. Incluso miró en el jardín y en el invernadero a pesar de que sabía que no lo encontraría allí. Entró en casa, ya solo quedaba el salón. Miró el reloj mágico, y esta vez Luna parecía estar saliendo del trabajo. Comenzó a recorrer los enormes sillones, tirando los cojines al suelo. Miró detrás de la radio, en los cajones del armario, en el cuarto pequeño de la lechuza _Cactus_ y dentro del reloj de cuco. Neville comenzó a pensar que la caja tenía vida propia y se escondía de el. Cuando no le quedaba otra alternativa, se abalanzó sobre el sofá, tirando por los aires los cojines que había encima.

Mientras estaba boca abajo en el sillón, alguien entró en la casa. La muchacha con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y una sonrisa burlona le saludó.

\- Hola cielo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Neville se dio por vencido y se puso en pie, intentando recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

\- Hola Luna. - dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.- Será mejor que recoja todo esto antes de darte una explicación.

Tras esto Neville cogió su varita y utilizó un conjuro que comenzó a ordenar las habitaciones de la casa.

\- Toma, es para ti. - dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Neville abrió su regalo y se encontró con algo que le dejó patidifuso. Luna había conseguido un brote de Raflesia Manillaza. Un ejemplar único que solo crecía en Indonesia, pero que gracias a la ayuda e investigación mágica podía mantenerse en diferentes climas. Sus hojas rojas y con motas blancas hacían juego con el vestido que Luna había escogido para aquel día tan importante.

\- Bueno, Luna. Se que hoy es un día muy importante. Se perfectamente que hace 5 años nos comprometimos, de verdad que no lo he olvidado. Pero...

\- No sabes donde está el regalo. - dijo Luna callando a su esposo.

La muchacha rubia no parecía para nada molesta, de hecho le hacía bastante gracia la situación. Mientras el último cojín pasaba por encima de su cabeza Luna comenzó a reírse levemente. Neville estaba aún más confuso.

\- Oye, Luna, te iré a comprar otro regalo, te lo prometo. De hecho si quieres te compraré dos, para compensar.

\- No necesito más regalos, tonto. Todo lo que quiero lo tengo aquí.- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo. Una ola de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Neville al notar la comprensión de Luna. Ella tenía un gran corazón. Al separarse de ella se acercó a sus labios para darle un ligero beso.

\- Toma. - dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba a Neville una pequeña caja de color amarillo con un lazo azul.

De nuevo, Neville se sorprendió. ¿Cómo había encontrado su regalo? Antes de que preguntara ella le respondió.

\- Lo encontré en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Sabía que lo perderías, así que decidí guardarlo yo. Pero no lo he abierto, así que no se lo que es.

Neville comenzó a reírse. Era una risa sincera, de esas que te salen solo muy de vez en cuando. Su esposa lo conocía muy bien.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Luna. Te quiero, y adoro que me conozcas a la perfección. - dijo mientras entregaba el regalo.

Luna, que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea sobre su regalo, lo cogió con sus manos. Sus dedos largos y finos abrieron la caja sin romper el precioso papel de regalo. Dos tickets estaban dentro de ella:

_Luna Longbottom. Entrada para el Safari Mágico de Tombuctú._

_15-12-2014_

_Derecho a Hotel, Buffet libre, Visita Guiada por el Safari_

_Neville Longbottom. Entrada para el Safari Mágico de Tombuctú._

_15-12-2014_

_Derecho a Hotel, Buffet libre, Visita Guiada por el Safari_

Luna comenzó a saltar y gritar de alegría en la habitación. Hacía años que deseaba ir a aquel safari mágico, donde encontraría animales que muchos creían extintos, y muestras rarísimas aún sin catalogar. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer el entorno y el ecosistema de aquellos preciosos animales mágicos, ver sus características en persona... La emoción embargaba su cuerpo entero, así que le plantó un beso lleno de pasión a Neville agarrándolo por la nuca, mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder llegar a su boca.

Neville se sintió bastante tranquilo después de aquella tarde tan movida. Al fin y al cabo todo había salido bien a pesar de los nervios. A Luna le había encantado su regalo, tanto que esperaba con ansias el día del safari. Y el había terminado encontrando el regalo, de una forma un tanto peculiar. ''En el fondo ser olvidadizo tiene sus ventajas. Sobre todo si estás casado con Luna.'' pensó Neville.


End file.
